


Kiss In the Dark

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, Sex, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, both kind of despise each other, kind of, lots of pining, louis being an arsehole, nick being an arsehole back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick in one area, in the dark?  This couldn't end well. </p><p> </p><p>Or that one where Nick hates Louis but is secretly pining and Louis just wants him dead, but they fuck anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this fict happened  
> Enjoy

Louis is seething, literally _seething_ with annoyance as he waits for him to show up. “Honestly, I don’t know why you invited me to this when you know that _thing_ is going to be here.” Louis scoffs, kicking Liam in the shin. The taller boy yelps, slapping Louis’ knee.

“He’s my friend and I wanted him to be included in this,” Liam said, pouring popcorn into one of three bowls sitting on the kitchen table.

“But this is our thing, Liam, it’s just the five of us and I think it should stay that way.” Louis pouts, he feels like a child but he really couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Are you really getting upset over this? Lou it’s just _one_ movie night, and we’ll probably have many others without him,” Liam sighs, opening his fridge to bring out more snacks. When Liam sees the pout on Louis’ face he stops his actions, staring at Louis. “He’s only going to be here for four hours, okay? Four. I’m sure you two can be civil for four hours, right?” Liam asked, mostly towards himself.

“Fine, I will try to not murder Nick Grimshaw in your house,” Louis sighs, hopping off of the counter.

“Thank you,” Liam snaps, moving towards the living room. Louis trudges behind him, thinking about all the reasons why Nick Grimshaw is the worst person in the universe.

“I fucking hate him.” Louis comments under his breath, sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Niall rolls his eyes, immediately walking towards the bowl of popcorn.

“I think we all know that you hate each other by now.” Niall scoffs, walking out of the room. Louis rolled his eyes, can no one see how much of a cock he was?

Not only was Nick a terrible gossip, he was incredibly rude and always dressed like a hipster street rat on meth. Louis hated his stupid voice and his stupid green eyes, and that stupid, stupid quiff that he always wore his hair in. Louis hated everything about him and he knew that the feeling was mutual. Louis took pride in knowing that he brought Nick as much annoyance as he did.  
Louis is brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rings, that must be the rest of the boys, and Nick.

Shit.

Niall is the one who walks over to the door, immediately embracing every person he saw before they entered the house. Louis smiles for the first time in the last hour when he sees Harry, immediately hugging him.

“Hey, Loubear,” Harry says, yelping in pain when Louis pinches his hip.

“Harry, I’m an adult, don’t call me Loubear.” Louis says.

“Louis, you’re twenty-two and you still act like you’re twelve.” Harry says back, he pouts when Louis flicks the hat on is head off and lets it fall to the ground.

“Please, Harry, I am at least fifteen and a half.” Louis scoffs, deciding to walk away from him after that. Louis’ good mood is quickly replaced with irritation when he sees him. Nick Grimshaw. Nick is standing by the door, his annoyingly northern accent bouncing off of the walls as he talks, laughing loudly when Niall says something to him. He looks away from Niall, his eyes almost immediately connecting with Louis’. _Shit._

“Hey, Louis, how are you, darling?” He calls, winking at him. Louis feels sick to his stomach.

“Bite me.” Louis snarls, smiling happily. Nick just laughs, whispering something to Niall before he turns to say something else.

“Feisty as ever I see.” He comments. Louis flips him the finger before walking away into the kitchen.

“C’mon, Tommo, you can do this.” Louis tells himself quietly, pouring himself a drink. “Four hours, you can do that, yea?” Louis says again, downing his glass of spiked punch.

“The movie’s about to start, lads!” He hears Liam say, Louis rubs a hand down his face, leaving his glass on the counter as he enters the living room.

_Are you fucking kidding me._

When Louis enters the room, he notices that there’s only one more open spot and that spot was next to Nick. Louis looks at his so called ‘friends’ individually, all of their gazes shying away when they met with Louis’.

“There’s plenty of space next to me, Lou-Lou.” Nick taunts, patting the space next to him in the love seat. Louis knew he only has two options, he could sit on the floor and let Nick win, or, he could man up and sit next to him. Louis didn’t want to show any sign of weakness, especially in front of Nick. With confidence, he strides over to the love seat, plopping down beside Nick with little hesitance. Liam looks nervously between the two of them, sighing deeply before he gets up to turn the lights off.

“Tonight’s movie is from the great country of Sweden. It’s an underground film that deserves far more credit than it’s been given.” Harry says excitingly, pressing play on the remote, followed by a chorus of groans.

“Good God, who let Harry pick the movie?” Nick says under his breath, Louis tries to hide the smile forming on his lips by covering it with his hand. “Is something funny, Tomlinson?” Nick asks lowly. Louis snaps his vision towards Nick, venom pumping through his veins.

“Yea, your life is,” Louis comments, “It’s fucking hilarious.” Louis says, crossing his right leg over his left.

“Nice comeback, I’m impressed.” Nick says in a condescending tone, shuffling in his seat. When he settles, Louis is aware that Nick’s thigh is touching him.

“Okay, dipshit, here’s how things are gonna’ go down,” Louis snips, turning to face him, “You don’t touch me, talk to me, or even look at me this whole entire night, got it? Good.” Louis says, annoyed. Nick moves his leg over after that, his body angled away from Louis almost entirely. Louis’ attention is drawn towards the screen of the tv once he hears the opening credits.

“Are the subtitles in Cantonese?” Zayn comments.

“Yea, that’s the only option.” Harry says back. Louis sighs.

This was going to be a long night.

\---

By the time ten o’clock rolls by, most of the boys are asleep, Harry barely hanging on as his head lulls back, only to jerk himself forward. Louis is drowsy, his eyelids heavy with sleep. He feels someone tug for something below him, and then he remembers that he’s still sitting beside Nick. Louis blinks a couple of times, turning his head grumpily to look at what Nick is doing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Louis croaks, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Move your fat bum up, I’m getting the blanket.” Nick whispers back, pulling more on the tribal print blanket.

“Only if you share it with me, I’m cold.” Louis says, lifting himself up. Nick quickly snatches the blanket, throwing it on top of himself.

“No, get your own blanket.” Nick snaps, turning away from Louis.

“Nick, c’mon, don’t be a dickhead.” Louis whisper yells at him, he starts to poke him persistently when he receives no answer.

“Fucking Christ, fine,” Nick says, slapping Louis’ hand away. Nick throws some of the blanket over Louis, sighing in annoyance, “Are you happy now?”

Louis snuggles into the blanket, “Happier, ‘would be fucking fantastic if you weren’t here.” He comments.

“Oh fuck right off,” Nick scoffs back, tugging some of the blanket over to his side.

“Bite me,” Louis snips, tugging the blanket back over himself.

“Gladly,” Nick flirts, winking over at Louis.

“Y’know, it’s funny how it’s dark and yet you’re still just as ugly.” Louis clicks his tongue.

“Well at least I’m not alone, love,” Nick comments, blowing a kiss at Louis. Louis grumbles under his breath, settling onto his side.

“Whatever, suck my ass,” Louis comments over his shoulder. He hears Nick mumble something along the lines of “fucking twat” but he decides not to ask because he is the mature individual in this situation. After a while, Nick is sound asleep and Louis has a plan. He thought it was ridiculous when it first came to mind but now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. How hilarious would it be if Nick got hard over him? Louis would never let that go, ever, and he practically got off on the idea of Nick being embarrassed for the rest of his life. He looked over at Nick, subconsciously licking his bottom lip when notices his Adam’s apple. Louis is hesitant at first to slide his hand over towards Nick, but when he does he couldn’t stop. He quickly scanned the room to make sure all the boys were asleep, sighing in relief when he sees Harry knocked out cold like the rest of them. He first places his hand on his knee, Nick stirring slightly at that, and then he moves a little closer. He gets about an inch away from his dick when Nick finally wakes up. Nick looks directly at Louis, his eyes still half closed.

“What are you doing?” Nick says, his voice groggy with sleep.

“Shut up, I’m doing you a favor.” Louis snaps, grabbing Nick through his pants. Nick tries not to react, but fails when a light moan escapes his lips. Louis continues to grab onto it, tightening his grip as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Nick keeps his eyes on Louis, his hands gripping the cushion below him. Louis skillfully unbuttons Nick’s jeans with one hand, shoving his hand in after.

“Shit.” Nick groans quietly, scooting closer towards Louis. Louis is surprised and amused to feel Nick already half hard. He grabs the base of his cock, tugging slowly as he watches Nick closely. Louis can’t see much but he does see Nick’s mouth hanging open, his head lying off towards the side. He groans loudly, covering his mouth after when he feels Louis’ hand tighten, pumping his hand faster on shaft of his dick.

“If you want me to do this, you’re gonna’ have to keep quiet,” Louis whispers, scolding himself with how much he’s getting into this already. It’s just a joke, it doesn’t mean anything. He tells himself.  
Nick slides a hand down his face, looking up towards the ceiling as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Nick is thick, warm, and heavy in Louis’ hand and that makes Louis a little needy. He can feel himself getting a hard on and tries to make it go away, pushing against his crotch. Nick starts to become restless, his hips jutting forward and his hands clenching and unclenching. Another idea pops into his head, and before he can question it, he ducks his head under the blanket.

“What the hell are you- _fuck_ ,” Nick is cut off when he feels Louis’ warm lips wrap around the head of his cock. Louis grabs him at the base, his tongue working around the tip of his dick, his own cock getting harder off of the sounds that Nick is making.

“Shut the fuck up.” Louis snips, smiling deviously as he takes Nick into his mouth. His cock is soft, warm, and heavy on his tongue and that makes Louis’ brain a little hazy as he sucks, sinking down until he could feel him at the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck,” Nick moans, his hand slipping under the blanket to grab onto Louis’ hair. Louis moans at the action, bobbing his head up and down Nick’s dick. Nick pulls on his hair hard, pulling Louis completely off of his dick before pushing his head back down.  
“Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Nick moans, pushing Louis’ head down, keeping the boy there for a few seconds before pulling him off. Louis braces himself on Nick’s thigh, his nails digging into the flesh when Nick pushes himself deep into his mouth, holding him there. He pulls Louis off of him, still gripping onto his hair. He pulls off the blanket, staring Louis dead in the eye. Nick is the one to lunge first, forcing Louis’ lips onto his own, the kiss was deep and fierce and Louis was gone. He tangled his fingers in Nick’s hair, pulling the older man partly on top of him, his tongue finding its way into his mouth. Nick pulls away, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip. He kisses down the side of Louis’ neck, his hands rubbing across the smooth tanned skin of Louis’ hips then up and under his shirt.

“Nick.” Louis says breathlessly, Nick moans into Louis’ mouth, his hand squeezing Louis’ ass.

“Bathroom?” Nick pants into Louis’ mouth, his tongue dragging across Louis’ lower lip. Louis bites his lip, nodding rapidly. He throws the blanket off of them completely, getting up from the couch, he grabs onto Nick’s wrist, pulling him down the hallway with him. Louis bites back a smile when he feels Nick’s hand on his bum. Louis makes a sharp right, feeling on the wall for the light switch before pushing Nick in. The light is blinding at first but that doesn’t stop him from pushing Nick against the counter. Nick pulls him in by the waist, his teeth grazing against the side of his neck, cock caught between their bodies.

“Fuck me.” Louis whispers against his lips, grinding his crotch against the knee between his legs. Nick groans loudly at that, backing Louis up until his back hit the door.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that from you.” Nick pants, pulling away from Louis to pull off his shirt. Louis doesn’t hesitate to do the same, throwing his shirt somewhere off to the side as he practically climbs Nick like a fucking tree, his thighs wrapped firmly around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Louis is in pure bliss right now, the slight scruff of Nick’s chin making him all the more needy. “Do you have any lube?” Nick mumbles against his lips.

“No, I don’t, I’m not a freak like you.” Louis says back, “I think Liam has some hidden in here though.” Nick detaches Louis from him, blindly reaching for a cabinet below the sink. With luck (apparently) on his side, he finds lube on the first try. Louis is a little too eager, pulling off his jeans with lightning speed. Nick raises an eyebrow at the action, a sly smirk forming on his face.

“Can’t wait for my fingers, darling?” He chuckles lowly. Louis opens his mouth to say something, but he can’t when Nick shoves his tongue back into his mouth.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Louis mumbles against Nick’s lips, groaning when Nick firmly grabs his ass, pushing their fronts together. The rut against each other aimlessly for what seems like hours until Nick finally pulls away.

“Spread your legs.” Nick murmurs, squeezing a few drops of lube onto his fingers. Louis complies, his back supported against the door as he spreads his legs, his cock heavy between his thighs. His eyes squeeze shut when he feels Nick tease around the rim, only dipping the tip of his finger in for a second before pulling away.

“We haven’t got all night, dipshit,” Louis grits out, his hands clenched into fists. He bites back a moan when Nick slides a long digit in, the stretch stinging in the best possible way.

“So fucking tight.” Nick comments to himself, moving his finger inside of Louis. He curves his finger upward, pushing deeper into him.

“Shit.” Louis whispers, pushing himself down against Nick’ finger. Nick straightens it out, pulling it out only to shove two back in. Louis actually does moan at this, a shiver moving through him as he does so. Nick fucks him slow and tenderly, his fingers curved as he does so. Louis is a hot mess by the time Nick slips in a third finger, his hair sticking in all directions and head lying numbly against the door.

“I think you’re stretched out enough.” Nick murmurs, pulling his fingers out of Louis, smirking when he hears Louis whine in protest. Nick wipes his fingers on his jeans (praising himself for wearing black jeans that day) as he pulls out his wallet, taking out the condom he had stashed in there in case something like this ever happened.

“Can we like get this over with, I’m tired of standing.” Louis complains, trying his best to keep his voice even. Nick rolls the condom over his dick, dabbing a few dots of lube on top.

“Turn around for me, love?” He asks, grabbing Louis’ arm. He turns Louis around, pressing a hand to his lower back. Louis pushing his bum backwards, his upper torso pressed flatly against the door.The curve of his lower back looked painful, but Nick thought it was the most beautiful thing he’s seen. Nick pressed his tip into Louis’ hole, teasing him before plunging all at once. Nick groans lowly at the contact, his cock warm and snug inside of Louis. “Christ you feel good.” He comments, moving slightly inside of him.

“Is it in yet?” Louis grits, his forehead pressed against the door.

“Funny, you’re funny, Lou,” Nick scoffs, grabbing onto Louis’ hips. He grinds himself slowly into Louis, pulling out and slowly moving himself back in, making the boy slowly crumble before his eyes.

“I-I’m hilarious,” Louis snips back, yelping lightly when he feels Nick prod at his prostate, “Fuck.” Louis moans. Nick decides to quicken his pace, his dick plowing relentlessly into Louis. Louis has to bite back the noises that get pushed out of him with every thrust. Louis cries out when Nick grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back roughly.

“Are you going to come for me?” He whispers roughly against Louis’ ear, accent thick. Louis groans, moving his himself against Nick’s dick.

“Bite me,” Louis breathes out, groaning when Nick nibbles on the side of his neck. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, and the pushes Louis further on.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Nick purrs, thrusting particularly hard. Louis almost loses it.

“Nick, shit,” Louis whines out, his vision going fuzzy at the edges.

“Come for me, I know you want to,” Nick says, his breathing becoming heavier. Louis comes with a broken whine, come dripping down his leg after. Nick pushes Louis’ body against the door, thrusting until he comes moments later, his forehead resting against Louis’ neck. He kisses Louis’ shoulder softly, pulling out of him after. Louis turns over, knees wobbly and mind hazy, he throws his arms around Nick’s neck, bringing the older man closer to him. Nick doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist, his lips slow and languid against Louis’.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Louis mumbles, pulling away from Nick. Nick pouts but agrees, sighing as he pulls of the condom, tossing it into the waste bin.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Nick comments, unbuckling his jeans. He turns to the mirror, fixing his hair as best he could. “And thanks for ruining my hair, tommo.”

“Well at least it matches your personality now-terrible.” He snorts, stepping into his jeans. He yelps when he feels a hand smack against his arse. “Oi, there will be none of that.” He calls over his shoulder, pulling his jeans up.

“Couldn’t resist,” Nick says, winking at Louis when he catches his gaze through the mirror. Louis rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Hand me your phone.” He says, turning to face him.

“And why one earth would I do that?” Louis scoffs.

“I’m giving you my number you fucking twit, now hand it over. “ He says in a serious tone, a smile forming after. Louis grumbles, sighing as he hands him his phone. “Call me if you ever want to do this again, it was-fun.” Nick winks, handing his phone back.

“I still kind of hate you,” Louis says, trying to convince himself.

“Oh I find that hard to believe.” Nick laughs, unlocking the door. He peaks his head out, looking down the long, dark hallway. “I think the lads are still asleep.” He comments over his shoulder. He gets knocked off balance as Louis pushes him aside as he strides down the hallway. He nearly yelps when he feels two firm hands grasp onto his waist. Nick hums against Louis’ cheek, kissing his neck.  
“You better call me you fucking arsehole.” He murmurs against Louis’ ear.

“Such the romantic you are.” Louis scoffs back, he jumps when Nick pinches his bum. Nick side steps him, heading for the door.

“Catch you later, Lou.” He flirts, winking as he closes the door behind him.

“Fucking twat,” Louis whispers, but he can’t help but smile after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes then I'll try to go back in and find them!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are always welcomed  
> come yell at me on tumblr : badpunhaz  
> Love you xx


End file.
